


Whispers on the Wind

by AndiiErestor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: A tender moment on the beach.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Whispers on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormXPadme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/gifts).



> Day 9 Prompt: "They had begun to forget: forget their own beginnings and legends, forget what little they had known about the greatness of the world.” - (Unfinished Tales, Part Three, III, The Quest of Erebor) 
> 
> Inspired by [stormxpadme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/)'s moodboard. Thank you darling.

"I had nearly forgotten," Glorfindel whispered into Erestor's hair, as they lounged on the beach. "I would have done too if not for these..." He thumbed over the light scars on Erestor's wrists, arms wrapped around him tenderly. "The memory seems so far away now."

Erestor smiled softly to himself and pressed his cheek to Glorfindel's shoulder, kissing his neck gently as the wind blew their hair out of the way.

"Yet there isn't a moment of it I would trade if it meant not having this moment here with you."

Then Erestor turned in his arms and kissed him.


End file.
